aun te amo
by angeldark009
Summary: despues de algunos años ryoma decide volver al lugar donde hizo verdaderos amigos y lo más importante a cierta peli roja. pf el summary apesta XD entren comenten plis tengan piedad soy primeriza en esto SUSPENDIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Chapter 1

En una mañana soleada había un joven de 15 años durmiendo tranquilamente junto con su gato karupin (si todavía, eso lo hace tierno ^. ^) Cuando suena su despertador y lo medio despierta de su sueño a los pocos segundos el despertador sale volando a un lugar de la recamara hecho pedazos (pobrecito u.u) y el joven se vuelve acostar, cuando lo llaman

¡Ryoma llegaras tarde a tu vuelo!- grito desde abajo nanako, quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno del joven

Hmp – respondió ryoma y de mala gana se levanto se baño, se vistió y bajo para desayunar

Buenos días ryoma – le dijo nanako

Hmp- volvió a responder ryoma, nanako solo sonrió acostumbrada a la frialdad de su primo

Ryoma por que no te querías levantar acaso estabas soñando eso?- dijo nanjiro sentado en sillón disque leyendo su periódico (creo que ya saben que está leyendo no?)

Cállate viejo pervertido- dijo ryoma aunque pensaba _ese sueño nunca me deja dormir y lo peor no sé quién es esa chica peli-roja y ya van varios meses con ese sueño ¬¬_

En otro lado una joven de 15 años que dormía en su cuarto pero su expresión facial demostraba que estaba sufriendo, de repente despertó algo agitada

Cuando vio donde estaba suspiro, estaba en su cuarto que bueno, ese sueño otra vez, ¿por qué?…. pensaba la joven Ryuzaki

Sakuno hija ven a desayunar- dijo desde abajo sumiré sensei

Ya voy oba-chan- grito sakuno, la joven se cambio y bajo

Buenos días oba-chan- dijo sakuno

Buenos días pequeña-dijo sumiré

Sumiré sirvió el desayuno pero sakuno solo jugaba con el

Sakuno ¿estás bien?- pregunto sumiré

¿Ah? Si oba- chan- respondió sakuno sonriendo sumiré solo la vio pues no le creía

A antes de que se me olvide alguien va a regresar- dijo sumiré

Y quien es- pregunto sakuno

Ryoma echizen- respondió sumiré con una sonrisa

¿¡!? – grito sakuno

Que pasa sakuno pensé que te ibas a alegrar – dijo sumiré algo extrañada

P...pero por que va a regresar hasta ahora pensé que se iba a quedar en E.U – respondió sakuno aun no se reponía de su shock

No lo sé no me quiso decir nanjiro- respondió sumiré

Sakuno sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca se sentía como esa niña de años atrás enamorada de ryoma

Uf creo que me voy abue llegare tarde a los entrenamientos- dijo una confundida sakuno

Adiós- respondió sumiré_pero que le pasa a esta muchacha _pensó

Bueno eso es todo lo siento si falta algo soy nueva y no tengo experiencia alguna sugerencia tomatazo, alguna corrección se los agradeceré mucho

No sé si subiré el 2 cap. depende los comentarios ^. ^ Hasta luego… por cierto antes de que se me olvide si en los comentarios quieren que suba el siguiente cap

Cambiare un poko la personalidad de sakuno… ahora si bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí la continuación de anterior cap. Jejejeje si soy un poco rápida pero aprovecho de que mi inspiración esta aquí jijiji**

**Yo no voy a poner partes del anterior cap. se supone que ya leyeron el 1 cap. Si se confunden en algo o no entienden solo díganme, a en el 3 cap. va aparecer mi 2 personalidad**

**Bueno nos leemos abajo jane**

Una aturdida y confundía sakuno andaba por las calles recordando todo lo que paso con ese niño de ojos gatunos

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, Ahora que lo olvide decide regresar u.u _– pensaba una afligida sakuno

Y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la escuela seigakuen

* * *

En otro lado ryoma, estornudo

_Creo que alguien está hablando de mí __- _pensó ryoma

Ryoma ¿todo listo?- le pregunto nanjiro

Si- respondió ryoma pensando en cierta chica peli-roja

Ryoma… ryoma… ¡ryoma!- grito nanjiro

Que pasa viejo- respondió ryoma un poco aturdido por el grito

Te eh estado ablando y no respondías- dijo enojado nanjiro

Mada mada dane - **(a los que no sepan significa aun te falta mucho)** respondió ryoma

Muchachito respétame- respondió nanjiro

Hmp- dijo ryoma

Bueno ya vinieron por ti es hora de que te vayas- dijo nanjiro

Adiós viejo- respondió ryoma, pensando _les prometí que volvería allá voy chicos… sakuno… _cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar de pensar en eso

* * *

En las canchas de seigakuen

Capitana… capitana…. ¡capitana!- Grito una muchacha

¿Ah? Lo siento mizuki estaba perdida ¿qué paso?- respondió sakuno pero aun no aterrizaba en la tierra

Le quería pedir permiso para salir temprano es que mi hermano se enfermo….- empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida por sakuno

No te preocupes le dijo a mizuki puedes ir y no vengas hasta que tu hermano se haya recuperado, pero tomaras clases extras para reponer lo perdido- respondió sakuno

Arigato capitana, no se preocupe lo haré- respondió con una sonrisa mizuki y se fue

Ryoma… - suspiro sakuno

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos cualquier cosa dejen comentarios ^-^ espero que les haya gustado bueno jane nos leemos en otro cap.**

**Por favor evite poner criticas que insulten o critiquen mi forma de escribir, así me evito la pena de eliminarlos**

**Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el 3 cap. con respecto a los comentarios:**

**Aifonsy:** ps hehehe no entendí explícate jejejeje, pues siii esto no sería nada sin los sempais jijijiji

**Viicki2009: **jajajaja ni tanto, psss si mejoro creo que pondré en un cap. un enfrentamiento entre saku y ryoma

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos abajo jane

Estando en el avión ryoma al ver solo cielo se empezó a aburrir y se durmió (como siempre ¬¬ jijijiji) pensando en esa peli- roja que le robo su corazón (aunque él no lo sepa jijiji) sin piedad alguna

De repente una voz de mujer por el altavoz anuncio: _pasajeros estamos a poco tiempo de llegar a nuestro destino le pedimos por favor de que se abrochen los cinturones, _era la azafata

Ryoma empezó a decir toda clase de maldiciones hacia la azafata por interrumpir su sueño

El avión aterrizo y todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar por orden

Cuando bajo ryoma se acordó que el viejo no le dijo como regresar o si alguien iba a ir por el

Viejo pervertido- dijo con enojo ryoma

Echizen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- escucho que gritaban su apellido

Volteo y se quedo con los ojos abiertos momo sempai estaba ahí después de tantooo tiempo

Que pasa echizen parece que viste un fantasma- dijo divertido momo sempai

Si uno muy feo- respondió ryoma con su acostumbrada voz fría aunque en el fondo muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy en el fondo estaba alegre de volver a ver a momo sempai

¡Oye!-dijo indignado momo sempai

Hmp- respondió ryoma y se a la salida

Oye espérame, ryoma!, uf sigue siendo el mismo de antes- dijo con una gran sonrisa momo sempai

* * *

Por otro lado sakuno estaba en su cuarto perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando escucha que tocan la puerta

Sakuno puedo pasar- pregunto su abuela

Si, pasa- respondió sakuno

Hija a llegado ryoma y el viejo nanjiro me pidió que se quedara en esta casa- dijo sumiré sensei

Sakuno se quedo helada al escuchar eso

¿Qué???????- dijo sakuno

Si lo que escuchaste- respondió sumiré sensei

Sakuno quedo en shock, intento recuperar el aliento

e- e- estaba bien- respondió sakuno

* * *

Sakuno haya voy- dijo un decidido ryoma

**Bueno aki acaba el 3 cap. espero que les haya gustado ^. ^ Nos vemos en otro cap. Jane**

**Dejen comentarios pliss eso me anima a subir los caps. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aki dejo el 4 capi perdón por la tardanza eske me quede dormida jejejejeje, con respecto a los comentarios:**

**Viicki2009:** tantos halagos me van hacer mal eh jejejejeje de nada, que bueno su muchoooooooooo

**Aifonsi:** ps la verdad no c como no c mucho sobre los cursos de la escuela de por donde viven sakuno y compañía, pero supongamos que están de vacaciones jejeje

Tengo en la cabeza una idea pero no c cual prefieran un cap. de celos por parte de ryoma, o que ryoma bese por sorpresa a sakuno cual quieren y lo subiré hoy mismo

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos abajo jane

* * *

Bueno ryoma hemos llegado a donde te vas a hospedar – dijo momo sempai

Mmmmm esta no es la casa de sumiré sensei?- dijo un confundido ryoma

Si ahí te vas a quedar- dijo momo sempai

Si fuera por ryoma saltaría de alegría y quien sabe que más

_Viviré con sakuno ¡yuju!__- _pensó un alegre ryoma

Hey ¿ryoma sigues aquí?- pregunto momo sempai

¿Ah? Si- dijo un CASI saltarín ryoma

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos después ryoma- dijo momo sempai

Ok bye- respondió ryoma

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, se abrió la puerta ryoma se quedo helado al ver a la persona

Sa- sakuno?- dijo un confundido y aturdido ryoma

_Ryoma…..__- _pensó sakuno más eso no salió de su boca

Hi, echizen – san- dijo sakuno

_¿Echizen- san?- _Se pregunto ryoma, más al escuchar eso sintió que caía a un abismo sin fondo

Enarco una ceja y se acerco peligrosamente a sakuno

¿echizen- san?- susurro ryoma, más la tentación de besar a sakuno estaba presente

Am- bueno si, ah pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees?- dijo una cohibida sakuno y casi sin aire

Pues… - dijo ryoma que cada vez más se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios

Ese rose provoco en los 2 una descarga eléctrica

Quien es sakuno?- dijo sumire sensei

Am- eto- es echizen- dijo una confundía sakuno

Hi sumire sensei- dijo un alegre ryoma

Oh ryoma llegaste pasa- dijo sumire sensei

Ryoma de seguro tienes hambre y estas cansado- así que prepare la cena

Sí, _-_dijo ryoma

Aunque pensaba pero_ no tengo hambre de comida sino de esos labios tentadores de sakuno_

Bueno ryoma come y después sakuno te ensañara donde dormir- dijo sumire sensei

Después de comer, sakuno lo llevo arriba y le enseño su cuarto

Tu cuarto esta a lado mío cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo sakuno

Ryoma empezó a maquinar ideas nada inocentes

Echizen, echizen- dijo sakuno

¿Ah? Perdón, ok- dijo un feliz ryoma

A una cosa más sakuno- dijo ryoma

Que pasa – pregunto sakuno

Buenas noches y le beso la mejilla y se metió a su cuarto

Sakuno entro a su cuarto petrificada

Ryoma casi saltaba en su cuarto beso a sakuno yuju

Sakuno hare que me digas ryoma-kun como antes- dijo un alegre ryoma

Y se durmió pensando en sakuno y que iba a ser mañana conquistar a sakuno

Sakuno… -susurro con una sonrisa ryoma

* * *

Mientras en el aeropuerto

Un pelirrojo que parecía un neko junto con su acompañante llegaban de un largo viaje

Hemos llegado- dijo el chico neko

Si, eiji- dijo con una sonrisa oishi

**Wiii ya llegaron parte de los sempais es posible que aparezcan todos el próximo cap.**

**Por fa dejen comentarios a si se quienes están leyendo mi fanfic ,**

**Les gusto y les pueda agradecer **

**Cuando termine mi fanfic y así no se molesten si no los menciono**

**Bueno nos leemos en otro cap. Jane**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí dejando el cap. 5

Um sobre la idea ammm eh decido una, espero q les guste aaa y les tengo una sorpresa ;)

Estaba dormido tranquilamente cuando los rayos del sol lo despertaron

Ahh q sueño todo por pensar en sakuno- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida

Echizen- san ¿está despierto?- pregunto sakuno **(no se preocupen ella no escucho nada)**

Si, sakuno- respondió un adormilado ryoma

Ok dice oba-chan que bajes a desayunar- dijo sakuno

Ryoma abrió la puerta y a sakuno casi le da un infarto

Ryoma tenía SOLO un pantalón de dormir negro ajustado y sin camisa se notaba que había entrenado muy duro **(se los dejo a su imaginación ////)**

En cambio ryoma se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente del pomo de la puerta, sakuno tenía una bata que dejaba mucho a la imaginación **(lo mismo de arriba)**

Los dos se miraban embobados, hasta que sonó el teléfono y los despertó de su ensoñación

Los dos bajaron sonrojados **(por si las dudas sumire sensei atendió el teléfono)**

Sakuno te hablan por teléfono

Ya voy oba-chan- respondió sakuno

Sakuno al abla- dijo sakuno que ya intuía quien le hablaba

¡¡¡¡Saku-chan!!!!- dijo un efusivo neko

Hola eiji –sempai- dijo con una sonrisa sakuno

Mou saku-chan te eh dicho que me digas solo eiji- dijo eiji con un puchero

Ok eiji-sem, eiji- dijo nerviosa sakuno

Comenzaron a hablar cosas triviales casi sin sentido

Después de 10 minutos dejaron de hablar

Y bien que te dijo eiji- dijo sumire sensei

Pues que volvieron de su viaje largo

¿Enserio?- pregunto sumire sensei

Si, y dijo que va a volverse maestro de tennis en seigakuen – dijo sakuno

Ryoma escucho todo y la sangre le estaba hirviendo pero cuando escucho lo siguiente casi salta de felicidad

Ah por cierto chicos hoy me voy de viaje- dijo sumire sensei como si estuviera ablando del clima

¿p-por cuánto tiempo?- dijo sakuno

6 meses- dijo sumire sensei

¿¿n- Nani????- sakuno

Si, ¿pasa algo sakuno?- dijo sumire sensei muy tranquila

_¡¡¡¡Siiii me voy quedar sola con el por 6 meses!!!_- pensó sakuno

Ryoma no dijo nada solo estaba sonriendo discretamente y maquinando ideas nada inocentes

Bueno me voy a arreglar mis maletas que ya mero me voy- dijo sumire sensei

Y los dos jóvenes salieron detrás de ella

Y cuando estuvieron listas las maletas la acompañaron a la puerta

Bueno ya me voy pórtense bien- dijo sumire sensei

Más sakuno vio de reojo a ryoma

A y una cosa por cualquier cosa llamen ok?- dijo una vez más sumire sensei

Si- respondieron sakuno y ryoma a coro

Y cuando se cerró la puerta sakuno sintió unos brazos en su cintura

Volteo y era ryoma que la había arrinconando contra la puerta

e- echizen-san, q- que pasa- pregunto una nerviosa sakuno

Hmp- respondió un hipnotizado ryoma y la beso

Al beso era inocente algo torpe, aunque ryoma estaba luchando para no comérsela

Sakuno al principio quedo en shock

Pero al sentir los labios insistentes de ryoma, le respondió el beso algo apasionado

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones les recordaron que necesitaban aire

Ryoma junto su frente con la de sakuno

Te amo- dijo algo agitado ryoma

Si no fuera porque ryoma la tenía en sus brazos

Se hubiera caído al piso

y- yo- dijo sakuno

**Tachan aquí acaba el 5 cap. Espero q les haya gustado a las que no entendieron, ryoma beso a sakuno por q tenia celos de eiji y la sorpresa era que sumire sensei se iba de viaje por largooo tiempo**

**Bueno jane nos leemos en otro cap.**

**Por fa dejen comentarios ^. ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola jejeje lo siento por la tardanza es que tenía una flojera q ni c imaginan aki el cap. 6**

* * *

y-yo- empezó a decir sakuno

Ryoma empezó a creer que había cometido un error al confesarse así que empezó a soltar a sakuno cuando

e- espera ryoma-kun- dijo sakuno

Ryoma levanto la vista esperanzado

Sakuno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ryoma y se puso de puntillas

Y lo beso, al principio se sorprendió, pero capto todo ella también lo amaba

Y le respondió el beso feliz, se besaron por unos cuantos minutos que a ellos les parecieron horas

Se separaron muy a su pesar para recobrar el aire

Y se sonrieron

Ryoma guio a sakuno al sillón **(no van a ser nada malo se los aseguro)**

Y se acostó en el sillón jalando consigo a sakuno

Ne ryoma- dijo sakuno

¿Qué pasa?- respondió ryoma

Siento que esto es un sueño del que no me quiero despertar- dijo mirando sakuno a ryoma a los ojos

Ryoma sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de sakuno se medio levanto y susurro

Esto no es un sueño y rozo los labios de sakuno

Sakuno hizo un puchero adorable según ryoma

Se volvió a acercar a sakuno esta vez si la beso de verdad

Te amo- dijo ryoma

Yo también- dijo sakuno

La volvió a besar, esos labios parecían una droga, se estaba volviendo adicto a ella

Cuando termino de besarla escondió su rostro en su cuello

Aspirando su dulce aroma a sakuno le dio escalofríos al sentir su respiración en su cuello

Nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo- dijo ryoma

Y yo de escucharlo- dijo sakuno

Y se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa como si estuvieran soñando lo mismo

* * *

**Me perdonaran pero ahora no tengo muchas ganas de escribir gomen u.u**

**Nos leemos en otro cap jane**

**Inviten a sus amigas a leer el fanfic plisss**

**¿Cómo encontraron mi fic?**


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza pero eske toy en exámenes y se supone que ahorita debería estar estudiando XD

* * *

Estaba tranquilo y feliz durmiendo, cuando los rayos del sol lo despertaron

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y miro donde estaba y cayó en cuenta donde estaba y con quien estaba sonrió como un tonto

Acaricio la mejilla de sakuno como si fuera un cristal y se fuera a romper

Sakuno hizo un mohín porque no quería levantarse

Ryoma le beso la frente y bajo hasta sus labios

Sakuno suspiro en medio del beso, ryoma sonrió con esa sonrisa mande in echizen ryoma

Presumido- dijo con falso reproche sakuno

Ryoma se acomodo encima de sakuno pero no totalmente para que no le doliera

¿Con que presumido eh?- dijo divertido ryoma

p- pues, s- si- dijo sakuno tartamudeando a propósito fingiendo miedo, sabiendo lo que venia

Ryoma la beso con pasión pero sin llegar a la lujuria **(todavía no jijijiji sean pacientes plisss)**

Cuando termino el beso los dos sonrieron

Buenos días- alcanzo a decir sakuno, cuando ryoma la volvió a besar

_Esos labios son prohibidos, adictos y solo míos_- pensó posesivamente ryoma

Ryoma...beso…ryoma... beso… hay que desayunar-dijo sakuno con dificultad

Prefiero desayunarte a ti-dijo ryoma hipnotizado

Sakuno ya no pudo decir nada ni hacer nada porque al besarla ryoma inmovilizo sus manos

* * *

Sakuno, cariño ya está listo el desayuno- pregunto ansioso ryoma

Sakuno le apago el fuego y volteo mirando a ryoma con reproche a ryoma

Si pero vamos a desayunar tarde por tu culpa- dijo sakuno

Ryoma se acerco rápida y peligrosamente a sakuno

No mía no es, es tuya por tener unos labios tan adictos- dijo ryoma

**lo siento es todo, tengo q estudiar y ahorita mi inspiración esta de paseo, dejen reviews jane nos leemos en otro cap**


End file.
